


Did you let him leave a necklace? (Yup)

by SadaVeniren



Series: Canon Compliant BDSM [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Collars, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Harry Styles, pearl necklaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: Harry's pearl necklace is a day collar
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Canon Compliant BDSM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642168
Comments: 20
Kudos: 401





	Did you let him leave a necklace? (Yup)

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12:41am. I started writing this at 11:00pm. I am in the full fits of pregnancy insomnia. This has not been beta'd. Hopefully this is coherent. Lauren can be credited/blamed for this idea.
> 
> Title from Tove Lo's "Glad He's Gone" which is in no way a song that inspired this but I fucking love this line so much and have since I first heard the song so there's that.

Like all great ideas, this one came to Louis while Harry was naked on his knees in front of him. They were in New York, stealing away a few hours for themselves before Harry had to fly down to Nashville. Louis had originally been annoyed that Harry had decided to be greedy and steal sleep from him just to get more attention, but well - the moment he had Harry on his knees, panting and naked in the early morning light - it was hard to stay mad.

He tried though, for the sake of the scene.

“Baby,” Louis scolded, stroking his thumb over Harry’s lips. “We talked about this before you got here, didn’t we? About how I’d be busy with promo.”

Harry nodded. He was maintaining eye contact like he was supposed to, though his eyes were shining bright with triumph that he was getting the attention he wanted. Louis knew he should be stricter with him, and usually he was, because otherwise Harry would get even brattier, more selfish, taking and taking up space he shouldn’t have. But Louis had a good idea what this was all about.

“Use your words,” Louis commanded.

He watched as Harry’s throat moved around him swallowing. “Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy,” he pushed his thumb down on Harry’s bottom lip, opening his mouth up. “And we agreed that you could tag along if you were nice and respectful of my schedule, right?”

Harry’s next “yes daddy” came out muffled because of his open mouth.

“Because I’m always very respectful of you, right? I stay off in the corner. Not seen, not heard. And that’s what you’re supposed to be doing. Right? You let me be on my schedule, just like how I let you be on yours.”

“But-”

Louis pressed down with his thumb, opening Harry’s mouth wider so he could slip two fingers into his mouth, choking off his words. “Ah ah. That wasn’t a _yes, daddy_ , that sounded like the start of an excuse.” Harry’s pupils were blown wide now. He looked absolutely stunning, the prettiest picture. He felt Harry try and close his mouth, probably to tempt him by sucking on his fingers, showing what a good and talented boy he was, but Louis wasn’t having it. 

“You didn’t want me to fuck you, or else you would have just climbed on top of me and woken me up that way. So what could you have wanted?” He said it contemplatively, as if he had all the time in the world. He knew he didn’t. His alarm was probably going to go off sometime in the next half hour so he couldn’t drag this out for as long as he wanted.

He pulled his fingers out of Harry’s mouth. “Go get your collar.”

Instead of the scramble he expected Harry stayed grounded in front of him, swaying on his knees as he closed his mouth just to chew on his lip. Louis frowned. He was positive Harry wanted to be collared, reminded who he belonged to before they were going to be apart for the night. He was _confident_ in how well he knew his boy. He knew he hadn’t gotten that wrong.

He cleared his throat. “Harry. Your collar.”

Harry just shifted again. And then a moment later he whispered, “I don’t have it.”

“Where is it?” Harry had worn it on their flight over, the heavy strip of leather barely concealed by the hoodie he’d worn to try and cover it. Wearing it when he traveled was the easiest way for him to be sure he’d brought it with him in between countries.

“Left it in the flat.”

 _Ah._ He was talking about their flat here. Well that made sense. And Harry’s antsiness made even more sense, if he’d realized he didn’t have his collar to wear between here and Nashville. “What about your bandana?”

With all the traveling they did Louis had learned to improvise to give his boy what he needed, when he needed it. And right now Harry clearly needed to be reminded that he was owned and loved.

“At home. Needed to wash it after…”

After Louis had wadded it up and stuffed it in Harry’s mouth so he’d be quiet while Louis went down on him in their studio, he remembered that day fondly.

Louis’ mind was going a mile a minute, trying to think of a solution as quickly as possible. He didn’t want to risk losing Harry to his own panic, or running out of time to bring this morning to a satisfying ending. Harry clearly needed it to get himself through his day.

What could he do, what could he do?

Harry licked his lips, and Louis’ dick twitched. It was fucking pavlovian at this point. Harry did anything with his mouth and it got Louis thinking about it, how it felt to fuck it. How it felt when he’d pull back and paint Harry’s face with his come, getting him dirty. Harry loved being dirty and Louis was the weakling who indulged his every desire.

It was like a lightbulb going off in his brain, and he couldn’t even school his face before the wicked smile crept up. He grabbed Harry’s by the hair, tilting and angling his head to the point he knew it started to get painful for Harry. But it displayed his neck so, so beautifully.

Louis wrapped his hand around his cock, teasing himself with a slow pump, before he arched his hips forward and pushed his cock against Harry’s damn teasing lips. He watched the way Harry’s eyes widened, clearly confused, but going with what Louis was doing because he trusted him.

Before he could lick the tip of his cock Louis pulled back, letting his hand do most of the work getting himself fully hard.

“Can’t believe you left your collar at our flat,” he grunted. He had to shift on his own feet because the pleasure of jacking off was already making it hard to stay steady. “But I think you had an alternative motive behind it.”

Harry opened his mouth but before he could misstep and say something Louis tugged hard on his hair, exposing his throat even more.

“Yeah, you know how much you need your collar some days. You’d never forget it somewhere. I know my boy isn’t _that_ forgetful. So it had to be on purpose. Maybe you don’t like that collar anymore. You want daddy to get you a new one. Something a bit more personal.”

He watched the way Harry’s eyes were darting around, trying to catch up to what he was saying. His mouth was opening and closing, like he wanted to argue before he decided he wanted to just go with the scene, let Louis take him to the edge with no further explanation.

Louis’ breath was getting ragged as he got closer and closer to the edge. “Don’t know,” he had to pause to moan. He let his thumb sweep over the head of his dick, smearing the pre-come that was leaking. “How you’re gonna wear this in public, but I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You’re my dirty boy after all. Not the first time you’ve worn,” he gasped, having to close his eyes at the look on Harry’s face now that he’d put it together. Harry was positively obscene, with his fucking tongue hanging out, panting like a bitch in heat once he was turned on enough. Louis could barely catch his breath, or remember what he was saying. They were just words. Words to get himself off, and get Harry that much closer.

“Know you love being covered in my come,” he groaned. “Makes sense this is what you wanted-”

His words were cut off as his orgasm hit him. Louis had to force himself to crack his eyes open as the waves of pleasure rolled over him, because he wanted to see. He wanted to see the way his come roped over Harry’s throat, down to his chest. Louis’ hips rocked forward as he lost his balance and his cock smeared some of the come. He tightened his grip in Harry’s hair for leverage, getting his balance back.

He was breathing hard, trying desperately to catch his breath. But he could hear he was no match for Harry, who was whining underneath him. Louis finally managed to step back and admire what he had left on Harry’s body.

Absolutely stunning. His come coated Harry’s neck, a pearly white that almost blended in with Harry’s pale skin under the dim light of the hotel room. Where the come had smeared it just looked wet, but it did the job.

“How do you like your collar, baby?” His voice was sounding ragged from breathing so hard.

Harry rocked forward, and Louis didn’t even need to look to know he was aching. “Daddy…”

“It’s just what you wanted, right?” Louis saw he had some come on his thumb. Best not to waste it. But where to leave it on Harry?

His alarm went off and it took away his ability to take his time choosing. He wiped the come on his thumb off on Harry’s cheek. Then he leaned down and gave his boy a hard kiss on the mouth. “Stay kneeling here until I leave to get my hair done. Then you can shower and get yourself off, but only if you film it so I can watch later today. After you’re decent you can come to Krystle’s room and wait with me. Do you understand?” Harry nodded, his eyes glazed over. Louis smiled and kissed him again. “Love you.”

Harry hummed happily in response, non-verbal it seemed. He nuzzled his head against Louis’ palm before Louis stepped away for good. He shut off his phone alarm and started to get around to head into Krystle’s room for another busy day. Harry stayed on his knees as he’d been ordered too, the perfect submissive just like always, and as Louis left their hotel room he shot off a text to Oli.

_Find me somewhere I can buy a pearl necklace._

_Find it yourself 🖕🏻_

Louis grinned. _I want a nice one for my boy._

_Don’t care. Didn’t ask._

_The one I gave him this morning didn’t last._

Oli’s response didn’t come through until Louis was sitting down for Krystle, and then all it was, was a simple _i hate you_ followed by a link to “let me google that for you”.

When he got into Krystle’s room he was already checking for jewelry stores in New York that would be open before Harry left for his flight, and trying to figure out the best way to get someone to pick up the necklace. It bothered him a little that he wouldn’t be able to go and pick it out himself, but he needed the necklace _now_. He could buy a better one later.

Oli beat Harry into Krystle’s room, clearly already anticipating that Louis’ text meant work for him.

“I’ve already sent someone to be there when their doors open,” Oli said, handing over his phone so Louis could see that he had indeed done what he said. “Do you know how many different fucking pearls there are? I thought they were just like one fucking thing. Like diamonds or shit.”

“Diamonds aren’t just one fucking thing,” Louis said, rolling his eyes. “Learned that the hard way the first time I tried to buy Haz one.”

“Fucking jewelry.” Oli muttered, taking his phone back. “Well I sent someone who said they knew something about jewelry so hopefully they’ll get something you like.”

“I just need it before Harry leaves for his flight.”

“Figured as much.”

Their conversation petered off as Harry practically floated into the room, looking smiley and well rested despite not getting much sleep. It was full credit to how long Oli had dealt with them that he was actually able to look Harry in the eye and give him a high five even after Louis’ texts earlier.

The next couple of hours had them getting shuffled around, and it was getting closer and closer to when him and Harry would be separating for the day: him off to promo, Harry off to Newark for a flight. He was getting antsy, wondering if the timing would work out. He could always hold onto the necklace for next time they met up, but he wanted to give it _today_ because he knew it would settle Harry, especially since he was giving up his chance to run back to their flat to spend more time with Louis.

It was as they were getting into the car to drop Louis off at his first place of promo that Oli clapped him on the shoulder and thrust a black square box into his hand.

_Fucking brilliant._

Louis climbed into car and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulder, pulling him close. Harry went easily, still on the high from that morning.

He kissed Harry’s temple. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Lou.”

“Got you something.”

Harry hummed in thought, turning to look up at him. “What did you get me?”

Louis handed him the box, hoping that Oli hadn’t been stupid enough to keep the receipt or something inside it. “I didn’t get to pick this one out, so if you’d want a different style let me know, but I figured it would do in a pinch.”

Harry frowned but took the box. He popped the lid, gasped, and slammed the lid closed. He looked positively scandalized for a moment before his face crumbled and he started giggling.

Louis felt confusion take over. Maybe he should have checked the necklace before just handing it over? But when he tried to reach for it Harry just clutched it closer, curling protectively around it.

“I love it,” he said. He opened it up again and turned the box so Louis could see it. A simple strand of pearls sat nestled in the velvet of the box. Louis had no idea why Harry had reacted the way he had, unless it had been such a surprise? “Can you help me put it on, daddy?” He pitched his voice low so the driver couldn’t overhear him address Louis as such.

Louis grinned. “Of course, baby. Let’s see how pretty you look with this pearl necklace.”

Harry giggled again as he turned to let Louis put the necklace on him. “Like it almost as much as the one you got me this morning.” He turned back so Louis could see how it looked. It was long enough to fit his neck and still hang low. Louis was sure if he’d had more than an hour to get the necklace he could have gotten on with a better fit, but this one would serve its own purpose.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, fingering the necklace.

Harry’s fingers reached up and followed Louis’. “I do love it. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, baby. Just try not to lose this one.”

Harry shook his head. “Never! You know I take good care of my things.”

Louis smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. “I know, you do. It’s why I spoil you.” He felt Harry preen against his lips, and he grinned. There was nothing more satisfying than making sure his boy had everything he needed, and knowing he’d be collared - and so subtly - while they were apart, made Louis feel even better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this feel free to leave kudos, a comment, or [reblog the tumblr post](https://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/190302965161/did-you-let-him-leave-a-necklace-yup-by)


End file.
